beloved
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: mengapa cinta menjadi sesulit ini [proyek abjad #8]


**beloved**

 **sekaiichi hatsukoi (c)** **nakamura shungiku  
** _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

 **warning.** fem!ritsu karena pengen aja. beberapa headcanon tentang ritsu. feel free to unread this. thank you.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang Ritsu ingat tentang masa kecilnya. Terutama tentang sang ayah. Yang selalu memeluk, bermain, dan membuatnya tersenyum saat tubuh kecilnya terbangun di tengah malam. Pada waktu itu, ketika dunia Onodera Ritsu hanya berputar pada rumah kecil yang berisi Ayah dan Ibu dan beberapa mainan yang selalu berhasil menghibur hatinya. Oh, jangan lupakan tentang buku-buku yang selalu Ayah hadiahkan padanya sehabis pulang dinas luar kota.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Tubuh kecil Ritsu yang dahulu bisa dibuai dan dimanja dalam satu kali gendongan kini sudah tidak seperti itu. Pun juga dengan sang ayah yang mulai absen dalam hidupnya. Dan ibunya, yang mulai memperhatikan Ritsu sampai ke titik bagaimana putri semata wayangnya bernapas. Tetapi Ritsu masih memiliki buku-bukunya. Bahkan variasi bukunya lebih beragam; novel-novel berbahasa asing yang Ritsu lahap dengan semangat. Melebihi napsu makannya pula.

Cintanya yang (masih) sederhana pada rumah membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak hidup layaknya anak-anak seumurnya. Bahwa keluarga Onodera adalah gerombolan ikan badut di dalam akuarium; semuanya harus sempurna agar dunia luar melihat Ritsu, Ayah, dan Ibu seperti tiga manusia sempurna.

Ritsu tidak tahu bahwa masa depannya akan sangat menguras jiwa raganya.

.

.

Cintanya meluas saat mata zamrudnya bersirobok dengan mata coklat emas. Kakak kelas pujaan yang menghantui bangunnya sejak hari itu, di perpustakaan. Rumah mulai terasa sesak; Ayah sibuk ekspansi bisnis, Ibu sibuk mencacati segala ketidaksempurnaan putrinya. Dunia Ritsu yang kecil membuat Ritsu kesulitan menanggapi hal ini: jantung yang terus berdebar tatkala kepalanya mencari-cari sosok Saga-senpai di perpustakaan; meminjam semua buku yang Saga-senpai; segala fantasi-fantasi ala novel erotis yang seharusnya tidak dibaca seorang tuan putri. Mungkin Ritsu naif, tapi ia tidak bodoh.

Orang-orang sering melupakan itu.

Orang tuanya saja lupa, apalagi orang lain.

(Orang asing jelas tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Mungkin karena Ritsu _memang_ bodoh, ceroboh, dan naif.

Mungkin karena itulah Saga-senpai bisa dengan mudah memperdayanya.)

.

.

Inggris membuka lembaran baru untuk Ritsu. Ayahnya memberi Ritsu dukungan penuh (Ritsu saja kaget). Ibunya terus memprotes kepergian putrinya yang sangat mendadak: _anak itu tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku, apa dia bodoh? sayang, kenapa kau izinkan dia?!_

Ritsu tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari segalanya. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada pelajaran dan membanggakan rumah (terutama ibunya). Ia ingin memperluas dunianya yang kecil, sempit, dan penuh tipu daya.

Ia ingin meluaskan cintanya.

(Dengan melupakan cinta pada _nya_ ).

.

.

Cintanya dipertanyakan dan dilecehkan setiap saat. Cintanya pada keluarga, pada Ayah dan Ibu. Pada Saga-senpai.

Maka Ritsu belajar untuk tidak mencintai lagi.

.

.

Ritsu meninggakan rumah saat cintanya gersang. Saat sang ayah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan seribu makna. Saat ibunya (masih) mengkritik segala lahir batin anaknya hingga di ambang batas. Saat Takano datang untuk merebut cintanya kembali.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Apa yang bisa Ritsu berikan pada Ayah, Ibu, dan Takano? Menerjemahkan cinta menjadi barang sulit untuk Ritsu. Ia tak tahu apakah tiga orang (kesayangannya) itu memang benar-benar cinta. Ritsu mengecualikan mantan tunangannya (yang sudah berdeklarasi sejak dulu, tapi Ritsu tidak bisa menerimanya).

Mengapa cinta menjadi barang sulit untuk Ritsu? Apakah karena bagi Ayah, Ibu, dan Takano, cinta juga suatu hal yang sulit juga?

Sehingga tak ada titik temu untuk kuartet ini?

.

.

Cinta datang dari rasa peduli yang tulus, simpati-empati, kenyamanan tanpa batas, rasa percaya, komitmen.

Ritsu melihat cinta Ayah dari buaian aman dan buku-buku hebat yang dibawanya.

Ritsu melihat cinta Ibu dari penerimaan dan rasa percaya akan kemampuannya.

Ritsu melihat cinta Saga-Takano dari ketulusannya mengatakan "Kau sudah bekerja keras", membantunya dalam pekerjaan, jadwal makan malam yang tak pernah absen, dan janji masa depan.

.

.

.

Ritsu tidak tahu lagi.


End file.
